


Please, Sir, May I Have Another Oz Drabble Tree?

by trillingstar



Series: Oz Drabble Trees [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (1997)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Oz Drabble Tree, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drabble for Tree #8 @ <a href="http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com">oz_wishing_well</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Sir, May I Have Another Oz Drabble Tree?

**Author's Note:**

> Jump phrase in bold.  
> 

 

A brother. Christ. All those years wishing for someone who'd seen his dad cast out, then drink himself into the grave. Rolling his eyes at a conspirator when his mom served raw spaghetti for dinner. Hell, a best friend who'd have told him what to do after he'd gotten Kathy's skirt pushed up to her waist.

A sob sticks in his throat. A brother, maybe, but also a stranger. A criminal.

Elliot trails his fingers along the curve of the headstone. He stares at the name etched in marble.

"Elliot?" Kathy touches his arm. "Ell, it's **time to come home**."  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Please, Sir, May I Have Another Oz Drabble Tree?](http://oz_wishing_well.livejournal.com/33340.html)  
> 


End file.
